Things Like This
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: A sort of parody. InuYasha finds out Kagome's life beyond the Sengoku Jidai is stranger than he expected...


Things Like This  
  
A/N: (Formerly Known As "Clipits")  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I don't Own InuYasha,  
  
And- neither do any of the people I know.  
  
A/N: Kari: this ain't fair! The net's down at my house! So I'm being forced to work on my lap top! Wit no juice!  
  
Misty: that is a problem, isn't it.  
  
Kathy: mmm.  
  
David: hi! *waves*  
  
Kari: let me introduce you all to my good and evil sides; David and Kathy  
  
Kathy: die, evil scum.die.*playing on game cube*  
  
David: okay, plainly I'm the good one, and Kathy is the-  
  
Kathy: die.burn.evil.scum bags.must die.  
  
Kari: umm.I think it's time to see the story, now.  
  
A/N: Major storm warning in the following areas: my house, my house, and of course, we can't forget: my house!  
  
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have another fight, so she of course, as always, goes home. When InuYasha finally gives up, and goes to get Kagome from her world, but finds her talking to a very suspicious male, that he doesn't like. This stranger has a very strange, and powerful aura, and InuYasha has nothing to do except observe what he does. A long tale of Betrayal and Love, and something that proves that the happy ending is not always the right one. OOC/Kag/Inu/Kik .No, don't get any ideas, Kikyou is evil here.  
  
Chapter One: Birds fall out of trees, and all hell brakes loose!  
  
"Where is that WENCH?" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"She said she'd be here! She's taking too LONG!" InuYasha (pouted) and ranted on.  
  
"InuYasha, hey!" Miroku called up the Goshinboku to the ranting hanyou. "Myoga found some leads on shards, so I think maybe you should just- you know, go get Kagome. Shippou and Sango are starting to get restless. They haven't seen her for so long." Before Miroku finished, he found that InuYasha had already sped off toward the well.  
  
"Not to mention that you're worried and miss her.maybe more than the rest of us.you've been moping around enough."Miroku added, and walked off back to the village to get the gang and some supplies.  
  
*meanwhile, InuYasha's POV*  
  
I jumped down the old well, and as soon as I blinked, the blue portal's walls disappeared, and I found myself looking up at the roof of the well house in Kagome's time (is it called the "hakora"?)  
  
I jumped out, and sniffed the air, catching some of Kagome's scent. She was near, and I could smell her. She would be around here somewhere.  
  
I leaped around into the trees, in hopes of not causing a racket for all the people visiting the shrine. I had found from experience that people in this era had no idea of all the dangers around them, and that there were actually demons and monsters walking around their own cities, in the guise of a human person. I could smell all sorts of smells from where I was.  
  
A bird demon in the disguise of a human girl was visiting the shrine. She was a halfling, as I could tell, and she was half human, half demon, like me.  
  
I scanned the area with my keen sight, remembering that I was looking for Kagome. Maybe I was wrong and she was inside, or something?  
  
I hadn't noticed the bird-demon come up behind me, and stare at me. That is until she pounced on top of me, and I fell out of the tree, trapped like a rat, which I most certainly am not.  
  
"Get off of me!" I hissed at the girl.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lanka. Do you wanna be friends?" the young red headed girl asked.  
  
"Umm, maybe I can be your friend later, okay?" I asked, hoping that she would leave me alone. She had already wasted a lot of my time.  
  
"You're a hanyou, right?" Lanka asked me.  
  
"And so are you." I retorted. Was all this hanging with humans going and getting me soft, all of a sudden?  
  
"Sheesh!" She said, obviously offended. "I only asked your name and if you wanted to be friends! You don't have to get all angry on me!"  
  
"Fine! My name's InuYasha! You happy now!?!" I asked rather loudly.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatever. I have things to do." I said, and tried to get up. But she wouldn't let me. Why, oh, why did she have to land on top of me when we fell out of the tree?  
  
"Let me go, okay? I have things to take care of!" I hissed, hoping she'd get the point, and leave.  
  
"No way! I've only met three other hanyous since I was born." She said. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, her large green eyes opening in surprise, when she noticed that I was growling.  
  
"Fine!" She said, annoyed that I hadn't answered her.  
  
"See you." I said, before jumping off into another tree.  
  
Finally! After ten minutes of searching, I finally found her. Kagome was right there. She was smiling happily, and chatting with someone.  
  
Until I jumped closer, I hadn't seen who she was talking to. I jumped into the large Elm tree that they were sitting under; Kagome and this stranger.  
  
He looked oddly familiar to me, though I don't know why. He had dark blue hair, and strange silvery crystaline eyes. He looked tall, but not skinny; but not too musculine either. He had a lean structure, and was wearing a stylish trench coat and khaki pants. This guy was a little too close to Kagome for my taste. She had her head on his shoulder, and she was resting dreamilly. I was getting fed up.  
  
I didn't like this scene. No, in fact, I hated it.no one dared touch MY Kagome. 'Wait' I thought. ' "My Kagome"? When did she become "My Kagome?" ' I shook my head, trying to remember that I was here to bring Kagome back to my era. Not start another war. Well, it would be just another fight, but still. I didn't want to bloody up one of Kagome-Chan's frie- there I go again.Kagome's not mine, but she'd be furious if I killed one of her friends. She might not even come back with me to the Warring States era. That would be bad. Kagome's the one that keeps Shippou from being too annoying, Sango from killing Miroku and me, and Miroku from being too much of a lech. She also can detect jewel shards, and helps a lot when someone's hurt or sick in the villages we go to, or just in our group. I always say that she's just the jewel detector, but that's just because.okay, I admit it, she's cute when she gets all pouty and mad. It's funny. She's the most carefree person I've ever known.  
  
Suddenly, there was a strangely familiar voice inturrupting my silent thoughts.  
  
"Kagome-Chan! Oi! Kagome-Chan! KAGOME-CHAN!"I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand, and proceded to let it slide down my face in an annoyed manner. It was Lanka. She was the bird-demon from before. And she was screaming Kagome's name. Wow, that girl had a loud voice. She was jumping up and down from the opposite side of the tree, and flinging her arms around strangely.  
  
"Um. I think you should go." Kagome said quietly to the man next to her. He nodded, and said, "If this happens EVERY day, Kag-Chan, I don't think I can keep up with you!" She poked him in the side, and he laughed. "Bye." He said, turned, and left.  
  
I was still looking and observing Kagome and Lanka. What was going on?  
  
"Kagome-Chan! Your grandfather is all drunk again!" Lanka shouted, obviously freaked out. "He's all freaky scary, and he's frightening all the visitors away!" Kagome laughed, and walked over to her. "Okay, thanks for telling me, Lanka. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Kagome walked away, and Lanka started walking in circles around the tree that I was in. "Hey! 'Member me? Lanka?" She called up to me. "Yeah. Hey Lanka. What was that about?" I asked her as if I was her best friend, and I had known her forever.  
  
"Aww, nothing. Kagome-Chan's grandfather got drunk again, it's like, the fourth time this week. He's starting to drive away all the visitors. He gets all scary like, and he dances around like a chicken for a while in front of the shrine. It's starting to get creepy for people." She replied.  
  
"Why are you here? Do you work at the shrine, or something?" I asked her, trully curious.  
  
She shrugged. "My parents were friends of the Higurashi's, and after they died, all sorts of bad things started happening to me. I lost my apartment, my job.you get the idea. I suppose after a little while, people started feeling sorry for me, and no one would rent out an apartment to me cuz I'm a hanyou. I started getting in trouble in school, and Kagome and me- we've been friends since as long as I can remember. Her family needs help with maintaining the shrine. So they let me stay here and let me work here as an apprentice to Kagome's grandfather."  
  
I nodded, it all making sense now. "So why do they need help? Last time that I was here, everything was going fine." I asked.  
  
"Well," She started. "It's not really my story to tell, but since you know them all by name and everything, and you seem to know them well, I guess I can tell you." I nodded, and wondered what was going on.  
  
"You see, has Kagome ever told you about her dad?" I shook my head slowly. Kagome never spoke of other people besides the ones that lived in the same house as her. That was her mom, grandfather, and little brother.  
  
"Well," Lanka continued, noticing the blank look on my face. "You see, after Kagome's father left, things were always hard. Kagome's mom was totally heartbroken for months. Anyway, they need help with the shrine because they all have other responcibilities that they need to take care of, I mean, they're all really too busy to take care of the shrine. Kagome's mom is working again. Trying to keep Shouta and Kagome in school. Shouta's too young to do any real work things, but he's trying his best. Kagome's grandfather is getting older, and he can't run the whole place by himself. And Kagome's got all sorts of things to do. She's got work, school, and the Sengoku Jidai to go back to every once in a while-."  
  
I cut her off there. "You KNOW?" I asked, amazed that she had found out. She nodded.  
  
"Kagome told me a while back. She's my best friend. I tell her everything, she tells me ALMOST everything! It isn't fair at all! I confide in her, tell her my thoughts, what I think, but does she tell me why she's skipping school all the time? NO! Does she tell me where she is all the time? NO! Does she tell me what she thinks of my new out fit? NO! Does she-!" I decided to cut her off again.  
  
"I think I GET IT, Lanka!" I shouted at her.  
  
"Oh, well, poo!" She shouted back.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha. I guess you've met Lanka." Some one said, walking up behind us. I turned around to see Kagome's light blue eyes staring at me.  
  
"Hi, Kagome-Chan!" Lanka yelled, clinging to Kagome's legs. Kagome began to wobble, and she lost her footing, landing right on top of me, Lanka still holding on to her legs.  
  
"LANKA! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome shouted, seemingly getting very, very annoyed. Kagome was not pretty when she got angry. I tried to back away from her before she exploded, but I had forgotten that I was trapped beneath her. I blushed. This wasn't a very good position.but, bah! I liked it!  
  
When Kagome noticed what I had moments before, she blushed a bright crimson, and pushed Lanka off her. She helped me up, still blushing, and suddenly, Lanka had a hand around each of our waists, and pushed us together.  
  
"Aww.look at what a cute couple we have here!" She said, getting out a rope.  
  
Kagome and I got out of her range just in time to keep her from lasoing us.  
  
"Lanka, I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome shouted, starting to chase her friend around in circles around the Elm tree. Kagome did a quick turn, and almost caught Lanka, but she was still a hanyou, and still a little bit faster than Kagome was. I sweatdropped.  
  
This was a very strange day. I got tackled by a half bird demon, fell out of a tree, actually talked to a half bird demon- without biting it's head off, found Kagome talking to some strange guy (don't you just hate the way Kagome flirts? Haha! Lol!), almost got lasoed by a very crazy half bird demon, and got told that Kagome and me were a cute couple.what a strange day.I wonder what tommorow will be like.  
  
. ~* End chapter one  
  
A/N: Kari: well, isn't this fun. Please tell me any mistakes I've made, except for the thing about Kagome's dad. That's just the way I want it! Just deal!  
  
Kathy: I hated this chapter. No action, whatsoever.  
  
Kikyou: that's right! Where was I?  
  
Kari: you were being sentenced to death for the millionth time in this universe.  
  
Kikyou: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
David: she's right, you know, kikyou. But I think it was the 20 zillionth time. Kari?  
  
Kari: *uses calculator* um, I think you're right, David.  
  
David: of course I'm right, I'm you.  
  
Kikyou: is it almost time for me to take inuyasha to hell?  
  
Kari: no. NEVER!  
  
Kikyou: what? Why not?  
  
Kari: I have plans for him.  
  
Kikyou: but, but, but-  
  
InuYasha: Yay! Go Kari!  
  
Kari: yes, go me!  
  
Garry: shut up. It's time to go home. The chapter's over today.  
  
Kathy: okay, everyone, out! OUT!  
  
Kari: okay, bye, now!  
  
David: I'm still wondering how you got Dilly to stop singing into the shower head in your bathroom.  
  
Kathy: um?  
  
Kari: I just simply threw him in myu's closet.(myu is the name of my time portal keeper.)  
  
Shadow: .  
  
Kari: home, sweet hole in the ground! Here I come! Bye!  
  
Kikyou: wait. Does that mean that he's lost in time and space? I thought I was supposed to be the evil one that sends Kagome to different dimensions to get her out of the way so that I can kill InuYasha and-  
  
Kari: *covers kikyou's mouth with her hand* *hisses* stop telling them everything, kikyou! (spoiler! Spoiler allert!) 


End file.
